


Do you have what it takes? (just pull the trigger)

by Lunarlux, orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Engagement, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, SHIELD Academy, Skye is Stiles's cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski likes to keep his public life and private life separate. Especially when he's training to become a secret goverment agent and his fiancé is an alpha werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo everybody, Padamaa and I are doing a collab with this story, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If there is any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell us, Thanks.

Stiles Stilinski had only heard about SHIELD, “Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division” from his cousin Skye who would stop in Beacon Hills every now and then. Okay so, he hadn’t actually heard it from her but more along the lines of eavesdropped on her while she was talking on the phone at Thanksgiving. To be fair, she was in the living room and she was talking fairly loud. Skye was talking to someone named AC, that’s much of what he heard and the ‘battle of New York’ came up once or twice. Stiles was a huge nerd when it came to superheroes. He was obsessed with the Avengers; he even had most of the original Captain America trading cards in mint condition. He cornered her before she left for New York, and asked all sorts of questions until she finally gave in and told him about SHIELD. She told him that she could possibly get him a job there; his skills were almost as good as hers.

 

“So where are you going? I mean we just got engaged and you’re leaving the state.” Derek Hale, Stiles’ werewolf boyfri---well fiancé now asked as he watched his fiancé pack up some of his belongings.

“I told you. I want to go tell my cousin Skye about the engagement.”

“I’ll miss you though.”

***

 

“Dude, I hope you are ready for this. This, the academy is not a joking matter. I’ve never been through it myself, you know being a hacktivist and all, but from the agents that I work with, they say it’s a really big deal. So, you’ve been signed up for the SHIELD Science and Technology Academy. Good luck bro, you’re going to need it.”

 

“I thought that was the hardest to get into to.” Stiles said.

Skye smiled. “It is if you don’t know the right people. I persuaded Agent Coulson to go to the higher ups to make sure you get in here. 

“Okay. So if I do this, I mean I want to do this. How long will it take? I told Derek that I came up here to tell you about the engagement but you already knew that and if I go through the academy I’ll have to move out here.”

“Don’t worry about that dude. I talked to Coulson again, they really like you. Don’t worry about any of this. You’ll be fine. He’s going to go over it with Derek, he’s probably there now talking and explaining this to him. Everything will be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

This was possibly the worst mistake in his life, and this is coming from the person who decided that kissing a jellyfish would make it happier and it would stop stinging people. He was eight at the time and Jackson wouldn’t stop laughing at him when he got back home; he ended up kicking Jackson in the nuts and got suspended for three days.

He was sitting in the lecture hall of the academy and listening to a dude drone on about responsibility and confidentiality; it was really hard to not fall asleep. The person sitting in front of him farted approximately thirty times in the past hour and Stiles’s eyes were burning and he was close to throwing up from the smell. His roommate, Rick, was a total dickhole, and as soon as he laid eyes on him he promptly told Stiles that he wasn’t going to pass the final exams and that he isn’t worth Shield’s time. That’s why Stiles put itching power into the guy’s sheets and was reprimanded by the assistant of the head of the school.

He also missed Derek, and every time he was available to talk Derek wasn’t and it was so freaking frustrating. They still texted but Stiles missed the rumble of Derek’s voice and the soft touch of his hair and pretty much everything about him. It was driving him crazy.

Stiles let out a soft groan that was muffled by his hand covering his mouth, and the person next to his left shot him an angry glare. He rolled his eyes and jotted down some random notes about the coding of the Internet. He already knew most of this stuff from his four years at M.I.T. and these past three weeks at the academy has been a never ending hell for him, especially since Skye had been sent of to Europe to do work with the rest of her team the day after he arrived in New York. He was alone, he was bored, and he barely ever had wifi connection in the academy building.

He was just about to slam his head on the table in front of him when the girl to his right muttered, “You’re doing it all wrong.”

Stiles glanced to the board where the professor was writing and explaining a code for Safari, or actually, what was supposed to be the code for Safari except it wasn’t. He leaned towards the girl and whispered, “You’d expect they’d have better professors.”

Her head whipped towards him and she had a startled look on her face. “I said that outloud?”  
Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Yeah.” Her cheeks flushed. “You were right, it’s wrong.”

She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and said, “My name is Eliza. What’s yours?”

He held out his hand and she shook it lightly. “Stiles Stilinski.”

Eliza wrinkled her nose in confusion, “Is that a nickname? Not that it’s not a good name or anything. I just… um… I’m going to stop.”

Stiles chuckled softly. “It’s okay. It’s a nickname; my real first name is really long and polish, so people just call me Stiles.”

“Oh, okay.” She replied and turned her attention back to the front of the room. Someone must have corrected the professor because the code was corrected and the professor moved on to something else.


End file.
